Rui's Love
by Silverwolf11
Summary: Warning*LEMON*(Rui and Tsukushi) I saw that very few people write Rui + Tsukushi fanfics so here is one!As this is my first lemon,please R&R!Arigatou minna-san!^_^
1. Prologue

Hi.My name's Mutsumi Otohime. 


	2. Harsh Winter night

Disclaimer: I don't own Rui or Hana Yori Dango.  
  
"Rui, I'm real sorry if I made your parents and you quarrel over me," Tsukushi apologized to her boyfriend, Hanazawa Rui. " Iie, they were the ones who looked down on you. I can't believe they're so unreasonable!" Rui assured Tsukushi immediately, taking her into his warm embrace. A few months earlier, his best friend, Domyouji Tsukasa, had lost his life in a car accident. Tsukushi had cried over him for months. " Luckily Rui was beside me the whole time," Tsukushi thought.  
  
"Don't blame them Rui. They're your parents and what they're doing is for your own good. There are many girls out there prettier and better than me," Tsukushi told Rui. She did not want Rui to fall out with his family just because of her.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Tsukushi?!!" Rui angrily jerked out of their embrace. " Do you mean that it means nothing to you that my parents don't like you? Do you mean that you don't give a damn about whether you will get to be with me!!!"  
  
"No Rui i.." Before she could finish, Rui cut in. "I'm so disappointed in you." With that, he grabbed his coat and stomped out of the house and into the harsh cold winter night. "Rui! Don't Go!"Tsukushi shouted but he was gone. "Why must this always happen to me ?!!!! Why??? First it was domyouji, then now, Rui." Tsukushi broke down in tears. Her long brown hair was plastered to her face. The snowflakes fell on as Tsukushi cried.  
  
How was it? Please give me your comments. R&R once again! Arigatou Minna- san! 


	3. Kiss and Makeup:The end LEMON

Disclaimer: I don't own Rui or Hana Yori Dango! Once again, warning : LEMON Ahead. Last chapt.  
  
Tsukushi's POV  
  
It's been days since I last saw Rui. Although we're living together now, but I hardly see him. Suddenly I heard the front door opening. "Rui!"  
  
Rui's POV  
  
I heard Tsukushi's soft, clear voice calling me. I wanted to just go to my room without seeing her but it was inevitable. "Rui, can we talk?" The woman I loved so much stood in front of me, her soft voice soothing. I gave a nod but I remained expressionless.  
  
Tsukushi' s POV  
  
We were silent all the way as we walked to his bedroom. "Rui, I 'm so sorry about what I said the other day. All I wanted was for your family not to quarrel over me." I began explaining to Rui. BEFoe I could finish what I was saying, Rui enveloped me in a warm and loving hug. "I'm so sorry" Rui apologized and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. We kissed for about three minutes before we had to part for air. We stared into each other's eyes before kissing again.  
  
Normal: They were moved towards Rui's large king-size bed. Rui broke off and asked," Can I, Tsukushi?" Her eyes were clouded with passion and immediately nodded. Rui then proceeded to kiss her smooth,soft creamy neck and nibbled it. A soft longing moan tore from Tsukushi's throat and that turned Rui on. He undid the sash of her pink kimono and was awe-struck when he saw her firm milky breasts as she did not wear a bra. Tsukushi flushed violently under Rui's intense gaze. He began to kiss her left breast, kneading her right one with his right hand, which earned him a cry from his lover. Satisfied, he began to thumb the already erect nipples of Tsukushi, causing her great pleasure. She expected sex would bring pain but she did not expect this earth-shaking pleasure.  
  
Rui suddenly took her right nipple into his warm mouth, causing her to saturate. She began to play with his brown hair, bringing his head closer so that he could gain better acesss to her breasts. After lavishing her left nipple with equal attention, he journeyed down to her netherfolds, living a trail of kisses filled with love. Tsukushi had grown bolder after a while and began to tease Rui, " Don't you think you have too much clothes on and began to slip his shirt off. When she saw his OH-SO DAMN-FINE body, she was stunned. She explored his body just as he did just now. He slid Tsukushi's underwear off and he began to taste her sweet nectar. He inserted one finger into her and both of them nearly went over the edge. She was so tight and moist and warm! Tsukushi saw his manhood and began stroking it lightly and it gave Rui a lot of pleasure.  
  
"This may hurt Tsukushi. I want you to be prepared, okay?" Rui told his lover and she nodded her head. H entered her until her natural barrier. He pulled out of her and went in with force and broke through.  
  
Tsukushi's POV  
  
The pain was like a knife slicing through me. I gripped onto Rui's back, digging my nails into it.Rui kissed me and his tongue prodded my mouth to open which it did. We began dueling with out tongues, trying to comfort me. Soon, the pain faded away and I was led to a world of sensual colours with Rui in the lead. We both climaxed and Rui fell onto me panting. "I love you forever, Tsukushi," Rui told me as he kissedmy forehead tenderly. "I love you too ," I answered and we both fell asleep in each other's embrace, tired from the night's workout. The moon shed its beams around us, protecting us. 


End file.
